Hitoribotchi
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: La guerra desesperada dentro de ese campo oscuro alumbrado por la presencia de Shouyou y potenciada por Kageyama, parece querer prolongarse hasta desaparecer a la soledad que los observa satisfecha.


**H**_itoribotch__**i**_

**P**o_r __**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

Soledad es el nombre del lazo que se enreda en tus manos y se extiende por este universo de constelaciones brillantes, estrellas rebeldes, nebulosas derramadas torpemente y planetas gastados que se autonombran nuevos, hasta donde _él _se encuentra esperando destrozado, con ese porte digno, estricto y herido.

Es el mismo lazo que antes de mostrarte su hermoso camino, pareció querer quebrarte alejando de ti aquello que perseguiste, tras caídas y raspones, con verdadera insistencia durante estos tres años. Pero no fue así, no. La Soledad solo deseaba prepararte para lo que vendría, para el día en que encontraras lo que te pertenecía y supieras adorarlo como a nada en este mundo.

Y así lo haces ahora, como si fuera lo más natural, cuando ni siquiera has logrado entenderlo en realidad.

Eres lento o ingenuo. No ambas.

Caminas a paso y medio suyo, remembrando las sensaciones del partido practicado y del balón chocando en tus pequeñas manos, ahora hinchadas. Entrando tras ello en un trance caracterizado por tu grande mirada sosegada, las mejillas enrojecidas y los labios húmedos como las lluvias. Te quedas callado, inhalando hondo, fantaseando y dejándote llevar por un éxtasis grabado en tu cerebro que se rebobina con tus recuerdos.

Tu expresión es anhelante, y tú ni siquiera te das cuenta.

El aroma que transpiras es dulce, fuerte, penetrante y a él, a Kageyama, lo perturba.

"_Este olor"_

Reconociéndolo de inmediato al entrarle descarado por la nariz. Mareándolo de golpe. Dejándole débil.

Vulnerable.

"_Hinata"_

Torturándolo acosta de tu ignorancia.

Deseándote y con ello temiendo aceptarlo. Porque aún cuando la Soledad les ha ido educando y su encuentro se diera en el tiempo necesario, las inseguridades y temores dentro de sus corazones siguen siendo impedimentos en su crecimiento. Diminutos pagos que se adeudan la Soledad y sus actos por caprichos como el tuyo y el suyo.

Tobio arruga la frente torciendo la boca. Está irritado, en su estado normal diría Kei y compañía. Apretando los puños de sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos de aquel uniforme ansiado por el más bajo. Enrojeciéndose ante la negación que se repite en la cabeza y que muy en el fondo no acepta. Como al pasado que Tsukishima le recuerda cuando lo llama _su alteza._

Hinata continúa dentro de ese estado afiebrado. Entreabriendo los labios, suspirando. Ignorante al tormento de ese compañero que sigue sin verlo.

"_La vista, la vista del otro lado del muro"_

Y quién mira al lado contrario intentando alejarse, pero no lo suficiente, de ese placentero perfume.

"_He podido verlo. Por fin yo"_

Se detiene, sintiendo en su pequeño cuerpo hacerlo. Sus ojos las están viendo, a las estrellas centellear en el cielo despejado y negro como el plumaje de los cuervos.

_"_La próxima vez también_"_

Tobió lo oye, confundido al principio cuando se da la vuelta, tranquilo y sobrado, en dirección a Shouyou.

_"¿También?"_

Hinata luce raro, Kageyama está seguro, porque esa luz que circula como burbujas a su rededor es extraña. Y no se explica de dónde proviene tal efecto.

Tobio se muestra atraído, como las polillas, por ese juego de luces que alumbran la calle más que los faros de aquellos postes conectados de concreto.

Dubitativo extiende la mano, temblándole los dedos de momento, con ansias de tocarlo. Y preocupado de quemarse como los insectos.

"Podré ver ese paisaje"

La voz de Shouyou empieza una melodía que se abre con el acompañamiento de las cigarras en los montes. Inundando los oídos de Kageyama.

"Por eso"

Que va en aumento, presurosa, firme.

"Lánzame, Kageyama"

Estallando tan fuerte, con peculiar armonía y alegría cuando Hinata le mira con la sonrisa bellamente infantil y esos grandes ojos de cálido chocolate.

Tobio se estremece, como lo hace ante el frescor de la yerba mojada en estos tiempos de verano. Conteniendo la energía que navega por sus circuitos.

Las estrellas brillan, y Tobio se dice que el tintineo de estas es causado por el reflejo de la cegadora mirada de Shouyou.

No responde más que con una expresión serena, que a Hinata le empieza a resultar sospechosa y a temer las consecuencias de haber abierto la bocota. Pero Shouyou, y el propio Kageyama, no saben que esa calma en sus facciones es su aceptación a lo que tanto ha clamado durante sus interminables peleas por alzarse en lo más alto y el amor que le ha nacido, y crecido, desde aquel partido en ese torneo de secundaria por una gacela que volara con la forma de un niño que se aferraba a la victoria con toda el alma.

"O-oi, ¿q-qué?, ¿qué?"

Kageyama vuelve a fruncir la frente, endureciendo esa vista rasgada. Haciendo temblar de un brinco a Hinata.

"¡Tú!"

Provocando su alto llamado que Shouyou suba las manos, imitando una defensa improvisada mientras tirita de miedo y al mismo tiempo con ridícula valentía.

"Solo tienes que usar toda tus energías y velocidad para saltar. Yo, con mis habilidades, me encargaré de que nadie sea capaz de pararte"

Dejando ir tras ello su arrebato por tomarle de esos suaves cabellos de tonalidades similares a los frutos que cuelgan de los naranjos florecidos. Atrayéndolo consigo. Chocando los labios con los suyos. Torpe, brusco. Golpeándose los dientes y saboreando esa humedad anidada en la boca de Hinata.

_"Ngh"_

Quien gime por el acto y la rudeza que se le ha fugado a Tobio, sin protestar más. Al estar confundido, aterrado, sorprendido.

Kageyama presiona insistente, sin saber bien qué pretende. Shouyou detiene el peso que se le viene con sus diminutas manos en el pecho de Tobio. Aferrándose a las ropas. Arrugándole insistente el jersey puesto. Temblando sus pestañas y las delicadas cejas curvadas.

La presión no acaba y ante ella el señuelo de Karasuno abre la boca. Y como si los pensamientos se abrieran paso, aclarando el arrebato de Tobio, introduce la lengua. Buscando, explorando, deseando que Hinata se atragante como él lo está haciendo.

El rey de la cancha, que quiere olvidar su corona junto al absurdo título otorgado, siente al planeta girar deprisa. Sosteniéndose con la otra mano de la curvatura que termina la espalda e inicia el trasero de Hinata.

La guerra desesperada dentro de ese campo oscuro alumbrado por la presencia de Shouyou y potenciada por Kageyama, parece querer prolongarse hasta desaparecer a la soledad que los observa satisfecha.

Y celebra en silencio su reencuentro.

Ascendiendo su deuda tras el endurecimiento de aquel hilo que se enreda, tornándose rojo y poderoso, en los meñiques de esos críos.

Animoso.

* * *

_終わり__._


End file.
